Does the words True Love exist in High School?
by AngelicAzumi
Summary: The Chrno Crusade team is here, only, in high school? Yes they are in high school and..Chrno has fallen for the new transfer student! OCxC Please no flaming and R


Chrno Crusade Fan Fiction

She walked into the new school, book bag in hand. You could clearly see she was not from this region or the continent; and that she was a transfer student. In the office, everyone could see girls wearing the basic school uniform: a sailor black top and a black skirt. This new girl wore a periwinkle tank top with the words "Go and Explode" in black on it, along with black/pink pants with straps and hooks hanging from every end of her short legs. Her hair was a raven color with long dark purple bangs off to the side. Her faces had no make-up, but still a natural beauty. She was 15 years old and was asian, but not Japanese. _Room 14-D…the hell….oh, here it is_. She grasped the doorknob tightly and sighed. She pushed it opened and all eyes turned on her. The teacher looked up from his desk, his spectacles sliding slightly off his nose. "Ah yes, class, we have a new student."

"Everyone, this is Miss Azumi from the United States." The teacher, Mr. Takigawa, introduced her name. "Azumi, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" He looked down and smiled. _Oh great…_ Azumi glanced at her teacher and he nodded.

"Well…umm…my name is Azumi and I'm from the United States."

"Yeah yeah, we know that. Get on with it!" A boy yelled.

"Oh...umm…In my spare time I like to read and hang out with my friends." _The friends I used to have._ Azumi bowed and turned to Mr. Takigawa.

He cleared his voice. "Let's see, you can sit behind Aion in the back." He pointed to a silver haired boy and he waved. Azumi walked to her seat and heard whispering behind hands. They made no effort to conceal what they were trying to say. _Look at that outfit. I mean, sluts don't exactly make it here in Tokyo. What is she trying to prove, dressing up like that? And that hair, what's up with that! _She ignored it all, mostly. She found her seat and sank low into it, feeling like she didn't belong. The boy turned around and stared at Azumi with purple eyes, the same color as her contacts.

"Don't listen to what they say. It's all a bunch of bullshit." He smiled and winked at her before he turned around. Azumi felt herself sink lower. _Great, now I have someone feeling sorry for me. Just what I need, sympathy. _Azumi felt so inferior to everyone around her. It was her first day of school in Japan, first day of high school, and it was beginning all wrong. _At least everyone here speaks English._

First lunch finally came and there was a sigh of relief come from Azumi's mouth. She took her tray of food and found an empty table. She reread her forms given to her before coming to the new country. _The family I'm staying with has a boy my age. His name is Chrno. Interesting._ She took a bite her apple but stopped mid way to her mouth. Almost half the lunchroom was staring at her. Azumi stared back and nothing happened. Suddenly, like a swarm of bees, her ears were stung with gossip and laughter. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out the lunchroom crying. Azumi ran up to the roof door and jerked it opened. She ran to the chain link fence and slumped down. She made no attempt to stop crying, only to crying harder. _I shouldn't be crying! No, no was this is happening on the first day! God I'm so pathetic Just kill me now and save me from this humiliation. _She brought her knees close to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and put her head on her knees and let it all out.

No one eating first lunch knew how long it was since "the school slut" made a commotion in the lunchroom and ran away, but it was only an hour. Somewhere in the school, Chrno and Aion were in class, talking about the very same girl.

"Yeah, she sits next to me in English. She isn't so bad. Very cute too." Aion was telling Chrno about the lavender eyed girl.

"Or so you say. You think every girl in this school is cute." Chrno joked. "She's supposed to be living with me for the school year." He shrugged. The purple haired boy took out his form and checked it. "Her name is Azumi? Cool." _Same age as me too. _Just then, there was a popping noise and Chrno laid flat on his face to the desk. The pocketwatch from his neck clanged as it fell to the floor.

"What's this I hear about a _girl _stayin' at your house for a year?" A blonde haired girl with small pigtails came up, grinning. Chrno got up and rubbed his head.

"Ow Rosette, you didn't have to hit me. You coulda just asked me about it." He said to her as he picked up his watch. A girl came up to Rosette, ignoring Chrno.

"Rosette, did you hear about that new girl that ran away?" Chrno was initially conscious to the conversation.

"That's the girl that's staying with me."

Rosette's friend looked confused. "The exchange student that's staying with you is atop roof? You should go get her before she lashes out at the school or something. I hear she's a witch or some shit like that." She laughed and walked away.

Chrno was shocked. _I get to meet her for the first time and she's probably having PMS right now! Great._ He agreed to go upstairs and retrieve the girl.

"Great, I have a lunatic right now as a houseguest. Sheesh, why couldn't it be a guy?" Chrno muttered to himself. He got to the roof door and heard quiet sobbing. He slowly opened the door and his breath caught inside his chest. _She's beautiful…_

Azumi heard the creak of the door opening, but didn't mind. She heard footsteps coming closer to her and she flung her body at whoever it was. She didn't care who it was, just as long as they didn't push her away. Chrno nearly fell off his feet when he was hit by the force from Azumi. "I should have never applied for this exchange student thing! I'm not cut out all this crap!" She choked out. Chrno couldn't think of anything to do but to pat her on the back in hopes of calming her.

It was seconds before Azumi realized what she had done. She pushed Chrno away and backed into the chain fence. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know who it was and I just kinda…needed someone for that. I'm sorry." She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her arm. Chrno just smiled and stepped closer to Azumi. He took his hand and wiped a stray tear from her eye. He smiled and Azumi instantly felt relieved. _He's kinda cute. Wait, what am I saying!_

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. First day of school is rough, especially if you're here with a bunch of idiots." He said a lame attempt at joking. Azumi found it funny and giggled. Chrno blushed a little. "Let's go to back to homeroom. I think we're in the same class." Azumi nodded and the two went back to downstairs.

Chrno opened the door and all fell silent. Azumi stepped inside first, then Chrno. Everyone watched as the two walked to their seats and sat down. Rosette came bouncing up like she was in a field surrounded with pink bunnies and cheerfully smiled. "So this is the Azumi I've been hearing about. My name is Rosette Christopher. It's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Azumi shook it.

"My name is Azumi. It's a pleasure meeting you too." She smiled back. The three of them sat near the back as everyone around them resumed their talking. "I feel as if everyone hates me here. I just got here and everything has gone horribly wrong." She sighed.

Chrno and Rosette exchanged glances and Azumi noticed it. "Wh...What? Did I do something wrong?" They both nodded. Rosette pointed to her pants.

"It's your clothes. They're not meant to be worn at school. You see, everyone is wearing a standard school uniform." Rosette explained. "But don't worry. I'll get you one if you want. Or better yet, you can have one of mine!" She smiled proudly, as if she discovered something unimaginable. Chrno snickered a little. "And what's so funny mister?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Chrno motioned for the two girls to stand back to back. Azumi automatically got what he was trying to say. "You see Rosette?" His hands went from her head to above Azumi's. "You're too tall and so your school uniforms will be too big for her." They all laughed.

Aion came over and placed his arm over Azumi's shoulder. "Isn't Chrno the best? I mean, he's charming, smart, and funny. This is the perfect guy." He said half jokingly. Chrno blushed, but gritted his teeth and took his arm off her shoulder.

"Shut up Aion!" He hissed.

Aion backed away mockingly. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were so _territorial_." Chrno turned brick red. Rosette saw this and came to back him up.

"Well if you think Chrno's so hot, why don't _you_ go out with him?" She smirked teasing at Aion.

"Oh fine, you win." He threw his arms up in a surrender before leaving. Azumi smiled as the bell rang for the last class. They got up and left.

During her last class, math, there were less eyes staring at her, but more talking about her crying and Chrno coming to the rescue. _It's okay. I'm fine. Chrno and Rosette and maybe Aion are my friends now. And maybe tomorrow I'll have more._ "Miss Azumi, can you come up to the board and solve for the value of x?" Her teacher called on her and she got up smiling at the prospect of friends.

School ended and Azumi waited outside for Chrno to take her to his home. He came out, along with Rosette, laughing. _Must be love for them_. She thought it was cute, but what she really wished was to be with him, not Rosette. Azumi sighed and waved to them and Chrno parted with Rosette. He walked over to her and greeted her. "Ready to see your new living arrangements?" Azumi smiled and nodded. They walked home together.

When she got to the front lawn, it wasn't what she was expecting. A electrical gate stood in her view but she could clearly see the house. What she saw was not an ordinary Japanese house, but a mansion. "_This_ is your home! It's enormous!" She exclaimed. Chrno smiled at her enjoyment. _She is so cute when she's happy._ Azumi turned sideways and saw Chrno's amber eyes staring at her. "Something wrong?"

Chrno shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." _Except the fact that you're beautiful._ He smiled and led her into his house. Inside, she was greeted by about a dozen maids. _Oh shit, how am I going to deal with all of this? I never expected anything like this before… _"Well, this is my house." He smiled uncomfortably. _He doesn't want a person to know he's rich…that's why he didn't say anything about his home before. _

A maid came up to Azumi timidly. "All of your belongings have been placed upstairs in your sleeping quarters Miss Azumi." Azumi thanked her and Chrno lead Azumi up to her room.

"I did a little research on you before you came. I've seen your xanga and...uh...I picked up some of your favorite things. I hope you like your room." Chrno said uncertainly, picking out his words carefully, lest he make her cry.. Azumi didn't know whether to be mad at his spying or glad that he wanted her to be happy. She opened the door and her eyes met a room of every shade of purple. Azumi's mouth gasped in amazement. A futon in the corner with a quilted lavender comforter covered with stars and bunnies. A wall of an assortment of fantasy books and mangas mixed together. A door leading to her very own bathroom. Stars hanging from the ceiling like tiny ornaments. A dresser across from the bed, displaying a lighted mirror and a long, wrapped box with a light pink ribbon on it.

"Aww, what is this?" She walked to the miniature box, picked it up, and examined it. Chrno motioned for her to open it. She did and ran to hug Chrno, with necklace in hand. "This is beautiful." She whispered. What she now held was a necklace with an amethyst teardrop hanging from its black silk ribbon. He helped her pit it around her neck.

"Wow, two hugs in half a day from you. I must be the luckiest guy ever." He laughed. "And you're welcome. It's kinda a welcoming gift." He looked around the room. "Oh, and I did all of this arranging of the room for you myself." He sounded proud.

Azumi smirked at him. "Are you sure you're not gay or anything?" She saw Chrno turn red for her crude humor. "Relax! It was only a joke. I'm sorry." She smiled. "It's wonderful. I love it all." Azumi jumped onto her bed and laughed. "I could get used to this."

Chrno smiled at her amusement. Azumi got off her futon and took Chrno's hand without a second thought. "Come on, you need to give me the grand tour of this whole house." She led them to where they first entered. "So, let's start!" Her voice had so much enthusiasm.

"Haha, okay. But it'll probably take until dinner. You up for it?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take as much time to view this whole house as it takes." She said.

"Okay, well, let's get going if we want to finish by dinner." Chrno said. He led her first into the kitchen, where Azumi met his mother.

"Ah you must be Azumi-_chan._" She bowed. "It is very nice to finally meet you." She talked to Azumi as if they were already friends. She liked that about his mom. She bowed and introduced herself. After that they went to the three living rooms: The formal, the entertainment, and the main living room. "Then over here is the entertainment room." He opened a pair of doors and revealed a mini movie theatre built with a popcorn machine and surround sound. "Hope this isn't too much for you." He said meekly. Azumi shook her head and he brightened up. "Okay then! Now for the top level of the house." He laughed. They both raced upstairs giggling.

Dinner soon came and one of the maids called for the two upstairs. "Today we're probably having some sort of chicken based recipe. Tuesdays are my favorite because of that." He smiled and Azumi smiled back. _He sort of is cute when he smiles. _Azumi stopped a moment from her thinking. _Why am I getting all of these feelings when I think about him! _Chrno sat Azumi down and he sat across from her. She just kept herself buried in her thoughts about her emotions.

Azumi didn't realize that a maid was asking her for her preference of drink. "Umm…Miss Azumi, what would you like to drink?" She had asked that about three times. This one maid was about 16 and had black hair tied in two low ponytails. _All of these maids must have part time jobs here. Interesting…_Azumi asked for a Dr. Pepper and the maid promptly came out with a can and a glass of ice.

The food arrived not long after and Azumi just stared at everything that was brought to the table. "Dig in." Chrno said happily. He took some sushi and some _miso soup_, along with some rice and curryAzumi took some rice and curry and took a attentive bite. Her face instantly lit up.

"This is wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Your cook must be an excellent chef." She ate some of her rice and smiled. The two talked about themselves the rest of dinner.

An hour later, Azumi was in her room unpacking. "Great guy, Chrno. I mean he's sweet and all, but I don't think I should get involved with him." She said into her cell phone head set. Her charm on her cell phone jingled as she walked around. "No Sydney, you idiot. No way will I **ever**ask him out. He likes this other girl anyways, I think." Her voice dropped a little as she spoke. Her voice then picked up volume. "So, what's new with you? Anyone getting into fights at school?" Her best friend explained all of the details on fights and who's dating who for about 20 minutes. "Hey I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow. It's about 9:30pm over here. And I got a shitload of things to unpack. So bye. Or _Sayonara _as they say here in Japan." Azumi heard the other line hang up and hung up her cell phone and took off her head set. "I miss her already." She sighed and went to her three suitcases to unpack.

She put all of her clothes in her dresser and took out a pair of pajamas with an adorable moon and star print. "Shower time." She went to the bathroom and shut the door. The one thing she forgot to do though, was lock her **bedroom** door. As she started the water for the bathtub, a small creak came from her room.

_/Kimi no me ni tada hikaru shizuku_

_Aa, seiten no hekireki_

_Itami dake nara ni-toubun sa, sou sa_

_Bokura no iro/_

This song was by Asian Kung Fu Generation, and it was her favorite. As she sang, Chrno came into her room and just sat against the bathroom door. Soon, they both feel asleep. Chrno leaning against the bathroom door and Azumi in the bathtub.

It was about 20 minutes later that Azumi woke up. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe I fell asleep while taking a bath!" She got dressed and opened the door. Chrno's head fell right in front of her feet. "Ch..Chrno?" Azumi went wide eyed. Chrno suddenly woke up and blushed. He jumped up quickly and backed away.

"I was uh…I was just checking if you were comfortable. That's all I swear." He paused and ran out of her room. His footsteps slowly faded and Azumi giggled and pulled out her laptop from her backpack. She got on the internet and wrote her first day of high school on her xanga.

Chrno walked down the hall to his own dormitory. As he walked, maids bowed slightly and resumed their duties. He walked into a plain white room with game posters plastered around the walls. Beside his computer was a futon covered with a red quilt covered with katanas. He shut his door and sighed. "What was I thinking! Yeah, I _did_ want to see if she was okay, but I coulda just asked her after her bath. She must think I'm a pervert now." Chrno moaned. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

"Chrno is very sweet." Azumi typed, and that ended her post. She put the notebook under her bed and went to sleep. "One of the most eventful days I ever had. Wonder what tomorrow will be like."

It was midnight and Chrno lay awake in his bed. He couldn't get the thought of Azumi out of his mind. _Why am I thinking about her? Why does she keep me awake?_ He sat up and got out of bed. Chrno crept out of his room and into Azumi. Luckily, she forgot to lock the door, again. Chrno opened the door to peek at her. She was sound asleep, her face covered with almost a joyful emotion. Chrno smiled. He got closer to Azumi. With every step he took, his heart pounded faster and faster. He was now looking Azumi directly in the face. Chrno leaned down and put one arm on the other side of the sleeping girl to balance himself. He bent down, closed his eyes, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He got up, thinking what he had just done, and ran out of the room, feeling embarrassed and happy at the same time.

Azumi heard the clicking of her door and woke up. Just before the door closed, she swore she saw purple braids run out of her room. "Chrno?" she yawned. _Must've been nothing._ She told herself before falling back asleep.

Chrno laid in bed, grinning. _What a wonderful day it was. _He told himself. Filled with thoughts of Azumi, he fell asleep.


End file.
